


Your Girlfriend's Cuckquean Fantasy

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [7]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Confession, Couple, Cuckquean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Kink, Masturbation, Talking About Other Girls, Talking About Sharing You, gwa, moans, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend decides to confess to you that she's a cuckquean. She reveals her thoughts about you being with other girls, and how much it turns her on. She also describes how she wish she could share you with other girls in a threesome.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 6





	Your Girlfriend's Cuckquean Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes/improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Hey babe..

I know you're a little surprised I sent you an audio with such a title, but..

I just can't keep this only to myself anymore. I don't want to.

Now, before you think about the worst.. don't worry, this isn't a breakup audio or anything bad like that. So calm down.

I'm sure you know the word "cuck" and I'm sure you heard what a "cuckold" is, or *who* it is before, so you probably automatically got alarmed when you first read it.

But.. do you know what a "cuckquean" is? I'll just assume you don't, because even I myself only learned about it recently..

A cuckquean is the same thing as cuckold is, except it's a woman. A cuckquean is a woman who enjoys watching her man have sex with someone else..

Or agrees to share her man with another girl.. anyways, you get the point.

Now, you might be wondering.. why am I telling you about all this? Did I make an audio just to teach you about this new word? No, I didn't.

I made this audio because.. I have a confession to make. I have a secret that I wanted to share with you.

I've been thinking about it for awhile and.. I came to a conclusion that.. you just deserve to know. 

You deserve to know that your girlfriend... is a cuckquean.

That's right. I have thoughts about you being with someone else. With another girl..

And I don't mean the kinda thoughts when you're jealous over someone.. I mean the kinda thoughts when you're turned on by something..

Mmm yes, you heard me right babe.. the thought of you sleeping with someone else turns me on..

[Moan] It turns me on so fucking much..

I bet you're in shock right now, aren't you..

I've never shown any signs of this fantasy I have.. not even when we have sex..

Well, that's because I'm aware of how a lot of people judge this specific kink.. they just looove to shame it..

I was simply afraid. I was afraid that you would shame me too. I was afraid you would breakup with me..

But today I realised that.. a relationship with secrets is a mistake..

I and you either trust eachother and want to be with eachother for who we are or not..

And that's why I decided to tell you everything in this audio. You will respond to it however you will respond.

I just.. [Moan] love to think about watching you bang some other girl..

I imagine it being in our bed..

I imagine her sleeping right between us.. with your hands all over her..

It could be my sister.. or one of our sexy neighbors.. or just all of them together..

[Moan] It could be anyone. I'd be happy to share you..

I'd be happy to watch some sexy slut, sucking and licking your cock.. right infront of my face..

Mmm.. it would be even better if she made eye contact with me too.. letting me know that your cock is hers and not mine this time..

[Moan] Fuck..

Baby, I hope you're still listening to the audio and you didn't just click off of it after you heard that I'm a cuckquean..

You don't think any less of me now, do you? I mean it's just a kink..

And.. I'm not saying that we need to make a change in our sex life or anything at all, but..

I just wanted to share this with you..

I wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted.. 

If you ever wanted to invite someone.. and have a threesome.. then I would be down for that.. totally..

Cause it would actually turn me on so much..

[Moan] Imagine the girl's head resting on my lap while you pound her pretty pussy.. and I'm playing with her hair.. and she's looking up at me.. moaning and screaming in pleasure.. enjoying your cock..

The cock that's supposed to be only mine..

[Moan] God.. that would be so hot..

Imagine her just using me as a pillow while you fuck her..

[Moan] Imagine her talking shit too..

Imagine she's telling me that she's better than me..

That her pussy feels better than mine..

That she sucks your cock better than I ever will..

It doesn't even have to be true and you don't have to agree with it, it's just her talking this way would get me so wet..

[Moan] Even now I'm getting wet.. I'm actually touching myself and I haven't noticed..

[Moan] I can't help it babe.. I DREAM about having atleast ONE cuckquean experience with you..

I hope you're still listening to the audio..

Does any of this turn you on too? Do you like when I talk this way? Do you like the idea of me WANTING to share you and giving you that cheat pass?

I know that so many people would say that they don't understand.. that it doesn't make sense..

But I don't need you to understand me babe.. I just hope that you don't mind..

I just hope that you can accept me having this kink..

We don't have to talk about it afterwards, nor practice it, if you don't want to..

I just wanted to let you know that your girlfriend is a cuckquean..

I just want you to know that you can bring anyone over and fuck anyone, as long as I get to watch.

That's it babe.. that's the one rule I have.. I HAVE to be there while you do it.

I HAVE to watch, I WANT to watch..

Mmm.. and don't tell you me you never thought about fucking someone else either..

I know my sister is pretty hot.. and she's single too..

You would love to fuck her, wouldn't you..

Oh yea, I know..

Her ass.. her tits.. she got it all, doesn't she?

[Moan] Or that slut from next door.. I seen the way she looks at you everytime..

I bet she can take a good, hard pounding..

And she's pretty sexy too.. she'd make SUCH a great scene for me..

[Moan] Fuck, can you imagine her and my sister together? Sucking on your cock and balls? While you watch me touching myself to it all?

[Moan] Shit..

Or my yoga instructor, she's such a sexy bitch too.. lowkey sometimes I want to fuck her myself..

[Moan] Especially when she's wearing those tight white pants, where I can see her shape perfectly..

I imagine ripping her pants in the middle and just having you fuck her doggystyle..

[Moan] while I kiss her juicy lips..

Mmm.. or my masseuse.. she's fucking SMOKING hot..

I'm actually surprised she's not a model or something, she is just PERFECT..

I wish I could setup a massage for you with her once.. and then creep behind a corner, hoping that she gives you a happy ending..

[Moan] god, her taking your pants off and jacking you off while you lay on the massaging table would make me cum so goddamn hard..

And if she took it into her mouth? Gosh..

At that point I would just come out and convince her for the threesome..

I would suck that cock for you with her.. and then step back and watch her ride you like a pornstar..

[Moan] and you know what my ultimate fantasy is? For you to get on top of her after a while and just fucking speed fuck her until you fill her all the way up..

And then not pull out, give her a few more deep thrusts, to make sure your cum stays in there..

And then I would let her squirt all that cum out and right into my mouth..

And I would lick her pussy clean.. 

[Moan] Fuck.. I just want to share you babe.. with everyone..

I wish all of the girls I mentioned would live with us, sleep in our bed, and just have me share you with them, all the time..

You could fuck all of them first, and then get to me only after THEY are done..

[Moan] And while you fuck me, I want you to tell me exactly how you fucked them, and how much they enjoyed it..

And I want you to tell me that you will do it again, and again, and again..

[Moan]

Are you touching yourself babe? I like to think that you are..

I like to think that you love the idea of having a threesome with me..

And I HOPE that you thought of some girl as I talked about all of this..

You may think you shouldn't, but it's okay, I don't mind.. I WANT you to think of other girls..

But I also want you to tell me about it..

That's right, I want you to tell me who you've been thinking about.. during this audio, or just in the past, in general..

Next time we have sex, I want you to call me her name..

I mean, we don't HAVE to do that.. but I'm down for it if you are..

Cause this is my kink..

Remember that site gonewildaudio? I never said anything when I caught you listening to an audio because I actually liked it..

And I want you to know that it's okay, you CAN listen to those audios..

I want you to keep listening to them..

We can even listen to them together.. and I can touch myself, while I watch you touching yourself, to someone else's voice..

Mmm.. what do you think? Wouldn't that be hot?

[Moan] It would be amazing if you ask me..

But.. that's all for this audio babe..

I really hope you listened to the whole thing and I didn't just record like a half of it for nothing, even though it was still fun to get lost in the sexy thoughts..

Let me know what you thought about it if you're still here with me, okay? I'm going to take a nap right now and.. I hope to hear from you by the time I wake up..

Also, you know what would be even better? If you jacked off, right after this audio ends..

Mmm if you got yourself off to the thought of you being with some other girl, while I'm watching everything..

Can you do that for me? I mean.. if you enjoyed this little fantasy of mine..

You know what, I'll think about you doing it anyways, but for now..

[Kiss]

Bye babe..


End file.
